


When Mrs Maria Lewis Walked Into My Life

by AdotHann



Series: The Action in the Street [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Thomas are still Alex and Thomas, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood, Gen, Impled Violence, but its all non graphic, group chat au, its Maria and John's backstory, kind of, meet cute, no matter what universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdotHann/pseuds/AdotHann
Summary: How John and Maria met, feat. Alex breaking his nemesis' nose.-(aka the next instalment in the superhero au I've been writing non-stop)





	

Maria had tried being a responsible adult exactly once _,_ and she'd vowed to never do it again. Spending several hours trapped in a bank with a super villain tends to have a rather off putting affect and really, if the universe had wanted her to be a responsible adult, it probably wouldn't have punished her like this. She hadn't asked for much, just a chance to get herself set up in NYC - totally mundane stuff - and maybe get back to her new apartment in time to watch Cupcake Wars. Somehow she'd missed the obvious flaw in that plan; you can't do anything in New York without getting attacked by a fucking super villain. 

Honestly, the whole city was crazy. Maria was probably just as crazy for willingly moving there.

 "-which only goes to further prove my point," The Manipulator continued, ray gun still eagerly trained at  the bank clerk's head, "that our financial system needs a complete overhaul. Our farmers, our poorest citizens live ration to ration-" 

Maria raised an eyebrow. While she didn't necessarily disagree, she'd bet her left leg that this guy, with his gold cane and his purple velvet tailcoat, (what is this, the pits of fashion?) had never seen a real farm in his _life time_. Instead, Maria watched incredulously as the little old lady sitting across from her took her knitting out of her hand bag and proceeded to thoroughly ignore The Manipulator's speech. She looked like she'd had a lot of practice at it.

While Maria had been distracted, the topic of the his rant seemed to have switched to the (apparently) numerous issues caused by over taxing top shelf alcohol. Maybe the lady had the right idea; this was probably a good point to stop caring. She felt someone beside her knock her elbow, and turned to see a short, befreckled guy who actually seemed to be enjoying the situation. 

"John Laurens," freckles said, discreetly offering his hand. She shook it. "Are you new around here?" 

"Is it that obvious?"

"You look kind of startled, like you've never been held hostage by a supervillain before," he said, gesturing to the Manipulator, casually reclining on the bank counter as his mindless minions stripped the bank for all it was worth. She shook her head.

"This can't be normal." 

"The Manipulator's got some kind of vague agenda against banks. I think this is like the 3rd hostage situation this year?"

"But it's _February!"_   She stressed. John shrugged helplessly.  

"This city is fucking crazy," She whispered, watching the lady across the room add another row to whatever it was that she was making. It looked like it might have started life rather hopefully; maybe as the first few rows of a scarf, or the sleeve of a jumper. It still looked a bit like a scarf, but only if wanted a scarf that could double up as a military grade 6 man tent. 

John catches her expression and smiles resignedly, "Its Tuesday. You get used to it."

Maria grimaced. wasn't entirely sure she wanted to.

 

* * *

 

 _John Laurens_ @SuperWatch

Update on the situation at NYC bank; #Manipulator is now cleaning out safety deposit boxes. No sign of any of the city's heroes (1/2)

|

 _John Laurens_ @SuperWatch

Which is a real shame because we're missing Cupcake Wars. (2/2)

 

 _Maria Lewis_ @MarieLew

@SuperWatch damn fuckin right

 

* * *

 

The Illusionist, one of the city's many heroes and apparently The Manipulator's arch nemesis, arrived about half an hour into the rant/hostage situation (and yeah, Maria's learned her lesson. In this town you've either gotta bank online or set Cupcake Wars to DVR. Tough world.)

"Oh thank god," she whispered, "Its almost over."

John shook his head. "Not yet."

 

* * *

 

  _John Laurens_ @SuperWatch

#Illusionist finally on scene at NYC Bank!

 

* * *

 

"If we accept the debts the union gets a new line of credit, a financial -"

Maria groaned. She didn't even think the supers were even fighting anymore, they were just _arguing_.

"The union gets a boost! You'd rather give it a sedative?"

"If we ever get out of here," she mused, "I could probably give America's treasury secretary a run for his money. I am looking for a job."

John chuckled. 

"Honestly," said another voice _right by her ear_ , "Trump Administration considered, you're probably already better qualified."

Maria felt a hand clasp her mouth before she could yelp. In the centre of the room The Illusionist, still ranting about economic policy, dodged another punch. The move looked a little too smooth and well choreographed, not like the way he'd been fighting earlier. Also, at that same moment, between her and John sat The Illusionist, grinning.  

Maria blinked, and he was still there. She blinked again

"The  _me_ in the middle's an illusion,"  He explained, "Means I can take a breather."

John quirked an eyebrow, "Smart."

"So is the Manipulator, he'll start suspecting something soon." The Illusionist said. He winced as the Super Villain punched through his apparition, dissipating it. 

"Gotta go," he whispered, dodging back into the centre of the room.

 

* * *

 

 _John Laurens_ @SuperWatch

Situation at NYC bank resolved! Also I'm pretty sure I just watched #Illusionist break #Manipulator 's nose?

 

 _Maria Lewis_ @MarieLew

@SuperWatch I think he just got sick of the Manipulator's terrible comebacks

 

 _Alex_ @AHam

@SuperWatch @MarieLew or his terrible fiscal policy

 

* * *

 

 "It's definitely broken," Lafayette concluded, stepping back. Thomas dabbed pitiful at his bleeding nose. 

"Ubghhh," Thomas moaned. 

"Noses are not supposed to look like that," Laf said, poking Thomas' face and only making his nose hurt more, "We need to get you some _real_ medical attention." 

"Ow, gno shit." Thomas said stuffily. Laf rolled his eyes.

"Let's get you to a hospital."

Thomas grumbled as Laf dragged him away from the bathroom. "I have a friend in the A&E department. I think you'll like her."

 

* * *

 

  _Chat: SOC (Save Our City)_

 

 _MsTheO_ : *turns up to hostage situation half an hour late w/ Cupcake Wars* 

 _DoYouMind_ : stop 

 _Pinky_ : *is literally so engrossed in mindless TV that you forget about your superhero day job*

 _DoYouMind_ : oh my god, not you too

 _TheBrain_ : Alex pull yourself together 

 _DoYouMind_ : I've been betrayed by everyone I hold dear

 _BestOfWomen_ : at least you broke his nose

 _DoYouMind_ : <3 you Betsy 

 

* * *

 

Getting a job at the same cafe as John Laurens, her self proclaimed _hostage-buddy,_ was a totally accident, but Maria wouldn't have called it a mistake. She hadn't known he worked there until after she'd gotten the job, and they were both turning up for their first shift together. If Athena was around, Maria would probably have asked her for the odds on that one.

Working with John was great; he was basically an actual ray of sunshine, with added sleep deprivation, superheroes and banter. Best of all he never made her take the opening shift on Saturdays, even though they were supposed to alternate. 

The only drawback was that weird stuff seemed to happen around John. It took Maria a while to realise that she'd been severely mislead and that New York, while still crazy, is a lot less crazy than she'd originally thought. She had just been looking at it through the rather skewed lens of one John Laurens; live tweeting, danger magnet extraordinaire.

"Why is it that I only get caught up in all this superhero bullshit when I hang around with you?" She asked, handing a large vanilla-caramel-mocha-latte, 1 cream 5 sugars, to a student who was already shaking from her last extravagant and over-caffeinated order. John shrugged. 

"Honestly? This stuff just seems to happen around me. There's a reason I'm the guy who runs the official Super Watch twitter." 

 She snorted. "Figures."

 

* * *

 

  _Chat: SOC (Save Our City)_

 _DoYouMind has changed the chat name to 'Alex's Angels'_  

_TheBrain has changed the chat name to 'Girls who are out of Alex's League'_

_Pinky has changed the chat name to 'Girls who are out of Alex's League (and Alex)'_

_TheO has changed the chat name to SOC (Save Our City)_

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay, here are some things I haven't said yet 
> 
> 1) This series is very much inspired by Sanna_Black_Slytherin's 'In Our Own Might' which you should totally check out because its incredible, and I will actually mark it down as inspired by that as soon as I actually work out how to actually use ao3  
> 2) this was set before the other fics in this series so I hope ya'll like non chronological narratives :p  
> 3) send me ideas, I wanna write but I'm running out so


End file.
